Once Ya Bop, Ya Just Can't Stop!
by TheDragonBlossom
Summary: Umi goes Mokona huntin...


  
Title: Once Ya Bop, Ya Just Can't Stop!  
  
  
Author: TheDragonBlossom  
  
  
E-mail: sumomo_tenshi@yahoo.com  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, Umi, Mokona,The Matrix,The Klondike Bar company,The Mallet of   
Doom, or any other things with copy rights that pop up in this story...*sobs* Sad isn't it?  
  
  
AN: hehehehehe..I don't know what possessed me to write this fic..Really...Just don't ask ;-)  
  
  
BTW: This entire story takes place with Umi in chibi aka SD form. If you picture it that way, it will be much funnier, believe me!   
  
  
Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins   
  
  
Umi narrowed her eyes and carefully scanned the terrain before her. Her target was nowhere in sight. Seeing that the coast was clear she quickly scampered away from her current hiding place (a bush) to a large tree near by. Cautiously she peered around the trunk and silently surveyed the meadow for any signs of her prey. Still nothing! Holding in a growl of frustration, Umi quietly tiptoed to the edge of the meadow. Sinking to her knees she began to crawl forward, careful to make as little noise as possible. She felt the breeze gently tease her hair and the sun beat down relentlessly on her back, but she still stayed completely focused on the task at hand.  
  
After it felt like she had been crawling around in the grass for an eternity, she finally let out a frustrated sigh and collapsed on the ground. She needed a new plan. Something Devious..Diabolical..Easy and fast to execute..Simple...Wracking her brains she could still think of nothing better than her original plan: Find, Kill, and Eat for Dinner!'   
  
Umi smiled maliciously, throwing her head back and letting out an evil laugh. She could almost imagine just how that big, fat, juicy marshmallow would taste with ice cream and chocolate sauce...Or roasted over an open fire..Or there was always chopping it up into tiny little bits and storing it in the freezer for later...  
  
But now wasn't the time to figure out how to prepare her prey...Now was the time to work out the perfect trap to catch it! Probably the first thing to do is asses the supplies at hand Umi decided. Hastily she swung her backpack off her back and emptied its contents onto the ground. They consisted of:  
  
  
  
The Mallet of Doom (for making the kill)  
  
a long rope (to be used in a trap, or swinging from trees if necessary)  
  
a frying pan (to be used to cook the object of desire)  
  
some chocolate and caramel sauce ( extra seasonings that might come in handy)  
  
a bandanna (for tying hair back, or blinding the prey)  
  
a carefully packed bento lunch (to eat while waiting to catch her prey)  
  
rabbit food (possible bait..)  
  
a Klondike bar (more possible bait. Everyone will do anything for a klondike bar..rite?! *sweatdrop*)  
  
the traditional rabbit trap (it could work..right?)  
  
a flashlight (with extra batteries ;-))  
  
a badly drawn map (not everyone is a picasso..)  
  
a sleeping bag (in case she needed to spend the night on the prowl)  
  
army clothes and face paint (to better blend into the woodland surroundings)  
  
a walkie-talkie (to call for reinforcements if absolutely necessary)  
  
Clawing through her stuff Umi banged her head in disgust. She had forgotten the most important item of all- Her straight-from-a-cereal-box-glow-in-the-dark-binoculars! Not to mention her cool pair of black sunglasses that could have been stolen right off the set of the   
Matrix..  
  
O well...It can't be helped.. And I cannot let this operation fail! Umi cried, jumping out of her hiding place in the grass and raising her arms up into the sky determinedly.  
  
Just then she heard a faint boing boing boing' and saw that her target was hopping happily through the meadow and quickly getting away. Umi's eyes widened as she hastily gathered all of her stuff, smooshed it back into her backpack as quickly as possible, and ran off as fast as she could after her delicious-to-be-dinner.   
  
By the time she reached the end of the meadow, her prey was no longer in sight. Stooping down Umi examined the ground for any tracks. None were to be found, even to her girl scout trained eye. Tiredly she dragged herself to her feet, and looked around for a possible route the marshmallow bunny could have taken.  
  
To her left was dense underbrush, and since none of it looked disturbed she xed that out as a possible path. To her right was more think underbrush, that also did not appear to be disturbed. That only left...  
  
Umi paled in fright as she stared up into the dark forest in front of her. She couldn't see very much within it, only shadowy trees and menacing bushes. However, if she looked hard enough she thought she could see moving shapes inside it....  
  
Umi slowly backed up and shivered. This forest gave her the creeps, and plus she couldn't believe the little marshmallow would be brave enough to go into a place like this.   
  
Still..If its the only way.. Umi muttered, unsure of what to do. However, she thought back to having a delicious marshmallowy sundae..And her resolve returned.  
  
Clenching her fists, she took a tentative step forward and yelled Mokona, if you're in there I'm gonna find you, kill you, and eat you with ice cream and chocolate sauce! Muahahahaha!!!  
  
And with that, Umi boldly entered the forest, possibly to her doom...  
  
  
Teeheehee cliffhanger! Sooo waddya think? REVIEW!!! :-D More will be up soon...That is...If you guys like it!  
  
  



End file.
